


This changes nothing

by Sapphyre402



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Except Harry's too smug for Draco's good, M/M, Or what's supposed to be a secret relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ron and Hermione referred to as sidekicks, Secret Relationship, The sex is off-screen though, Which becomes pre-coital cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: Keeping it secret? That wouldn't have worked anyway.





	This changes nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.facebook.com/mia.malia.1420/posts/1902579853307202?theater

“This changes nothing.” While Harry was still splayed on the messy bed, Draco had recovered just enough to pull the covers up and tuck them right under his armpits. Harry took the talking to mean it was alright for him to roll over and resume from where they left off some minutes before, starting with a kiss on pale, sweaty hair.  
“Mhmh.” Draco kept looking straight ahead, gripping the bed covers.  
“No one can suspect anything.” Harry smacked another kiss on his ear, separating just long enough to make an affirmative sound, before diving right back to nip on the delicate lobe.  
“We‘ll pretend to still hate each other.”  
“Alright.”  
“And don’t expect preferential treatment just because of… this.” Draco released the cover a moment to gesticulate faintly, Harry started to nuzzle and suckle on the already marred neck. Draco couldn’t suffocate a little moan, but tried not to let the sound ruin his composed façade. Harry didn’t let this discourage him, of course, and kept to his self-appointed task to initiate a repeat performance.  
He did.

 

They slipped out the snakes’ den together. Harry was a little too relaxed for Draco’s taste, but no one saw them, so he pretended not to notice. When Harry made to enter the Great Hall without a care in the world, though, Draco had to put his foot down, and pulled him into one of the many alcoves right there.  
“What are you doing? Don’t answer that, just – wait here at least ten minutes before getting in.” The blond released the other, straightened unnecessarily, and went for the double door – sure in the knowledge that Harry would wait.  
He had just gotten inside the door, when one arm slithered around his shoulders and settled there, while the warm body half-pressed into his back pushed him under the wide-eyed scrutiny of all of Hogwarts.  
He froze, “I. So. Hate. You.” Harry just laughed into his ear and directed him towards the Slytherin table, barely acknowledging his sidekicks’ reactions.  
“Love you too.” And the fool stamped a kiss on his cheek. In front of everyone. Like it was normal.  
His own fault, really, to believe Harry Bloody Potter could do as he was told.


End file.
